The objective of the Biostatistics and Data Management Core is to provide comprehensive biostatistical support to the Program project grant "Prenatal Programming of Reproductive Health and Disease." All projects require creation of databases, as well as sophisticated methods of data analysis that will be used to adjust for heterogeneity of variances, accommodate multiple measures from the same animal and potential loss of animals due to the longitudinal nature of studies. The Core will: 1) provide assistance with the design of each study;2) advise on data structure;3) perform the more complex data analysis;4) develop statistical methods that enhance the ability to analyze data from longitudinal experiments;and 5) assist in integrating findings that would enforce synergy and lead to future studies. The Core will ensure that all study outcomes are analyzed appropriately.